Bleach 9: Bewbs Lol
by Disy
Summary: Yoruichi and Soi Fon are attacked, but why and by who? More is at hand than the eyes can see and the boundries between slave and mistress are crushed as the Bee and the Cat must fight and love each other to prevail this ambush!


By Nategrey837

"AHHHHH!" A loud crack of a whip was heard. "Do you like this!" A woman yelled as another crack was heard. "yes I love it!" A woman yelled while moaning, Another loud crack was heard as the whip hit across the woman's breasts. "Good." The young black headed assassin said moving closer to her pet -kitty- and kissed her on the lips.

She let Yoruichi down as the woman fell to her knees, she instantly moved her hand down to her womanhood and spread her legs in front of Soi Fon. "This again?" Yoruichi only looked up biting her lip and nodding her head.

Soi Fon placed her heel on Yoruichi's hand and started to grind the hand against the her womanhood, harder and harder, she didn't last long before she came roughly. "Now, I have something new I wanna…"

Soi Fon turned her head as she heard a crack coming from the floor outside, she quickly opened the door and looked around and saw no one. Her eyes scanned the hall before she closed the door again. "Tch." She walked back to Yoruichi before picking her up by the hair. "Get your fucking clothes on."

Yoruichi walked over to her new clothes which were simply a black bra and black thong. "What's wrong mistress." Yoruichi said moving forward and licking Soi Fon's neck, only toe have Soi Fon elbow her in the stomach. "We have a visitor."

The door busted open as the two assassins stood on the other side both in a fighting stance, the smoke cleared and two women walked in there breasts larger then the assassins breasts, much bigger then Soi fons actually.

One was a orange haired woman named Rangiku other had blond hair and a diamond like tattoo on her forehead. "What the fuck do you want Rangiku!?" Soi Fon asked as the two women simply laughed. "We're here to beat you down of course.

The blonde headed women ran forward hitting Soi Fon in the stomach and sending her flying backwards though the wall and to the ground outside. "What power." She thought but was able to land on her feet, when she looked up she saw the woman standing in front of her. "My name's Tsunade, nice to meet you." With a smile the woman got into a fighting stance, Soi Fon did as well her arm moving down to her injured stomach trying to protect it from another attack.

Yoruichi looked at Rangiku, her body already bothered by the fact that Soi had just abused her. "Just leave, please." The once determined and powerful Yoruichi was nothing like that anymore, the word please was never used by her before. "Your weak Yoruichi it's time I take your body and make you mine"

Yoruichi stared back at Rangiku. "Weak?" A smile ran across Yoruichi's face before she stepped forward faster then Rangiku could see, but Rangiku felt the punch that was delivered to her stomach causing her to step back and double over holding her stomach. "I can assure you that I'm not weak."

Rangiku looked back up at her, Rangiku took a deep breath before standing straight up again. "I see." Rangiku entered her stance. "Why don't you try that again!" Rangiku said daring the other woman.

Yoruichi was more then happy to give her what she wanted, once more she stepped forward disappearing for a second, this time however her punch missed and Rangiku moved sideways giving her a kick right in her left breast. "Uhhh." Yoruichi couldn't help but grab her breast a little bit from the pain but mostly because she loved the feeling, enough to even take her mind off her foe which gave Rangiku more then enough time to deliver a punch to Yoruichi's face sending her to the ground.

"As I thought your body is no longer obedient to you is it, once your touched in anyway on your most private parts you can't help but become overloaded with ecstasy. I however will allow you to give up your rights and become mine, this fight is hopeless for you to win."

………………………………........

Soi Fon stood in front of this woman named Tsunade her stomach killing her from the previous blow, but she was able to stand straight up and finally take her hand away from her stomach. Soi Fon then took a fighting stance.

"I suppose you wish to know why I'm here with Rangiku right?" Soi Fon gave a smirk. "No not really, I wouldn't try and talk about ti either or I'll have to rip your lips out." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Violent aren't we?" Soi Fon gave a dismissive grunt. "I just hate people who think they have to tell me everything, I don't need to know why you wanna fight I just wanna fight." Soi Fon responded.

"I see." With that Tsunade took off running at first before jumping into the air and coming down her fist pulled back she then sent a hard punch that Soi Fon dodged it and the punch hit the ground causing it to explode into a crater, some the rocks in the ground came flying into the air like projectiles some hitting Soi Fon causing minimal damage but showing her just how powerful this woman was.

Tsunade then jumped into the air moving fastly toward Soi Fon who was still in the air herself. "Kido 86, Wind Shards" Soi Fon yelled before pushing her palm forward, she was far away from Tsunade leaving Tsuande to think nothing of the attack.

But then something happened like the air itself turned against her and it started to cut her. Tsuande looked down to see her thighs, arms, breasts and she could even feel her face being cut "Uhhhhh!", finally gravity took over and she fell to the ground leaving the zone of air that was cutting her.

When she hit the ground she could see out of the corner of her eye the blood rushing down her face from the scars. When she looked up again she saw Soi Fon standing in front of her again. "Interesting." Tsunade then placed both hands in front of her and made a sign with them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The woman yelled as four more of herself was made.

Soi Fon entered another fighting stance. "This should be interesting."

………………………………......

Yoruichi looked up at Rangiku. It wasn't long after she looked up that she saw Rangiku raise her leg and send it down trying to end the fight, but Yoruichi was able to roll out of the way dodging her attack. Yoruichi arose quickly.

Rangiku tried to move in quickly but was unable to successfully do so she had given Yoruichi to much time, Yoruichi easily countered Rangiku's advances and sent her own kick to Rangiku's breast. "Paybacks a bitch huh."

Yoruichi then sent a punch at Rangiku who ducked it seemingly not effected by the kick. Rangiku then kicked Yoruichi's legs out from under her, then Rangiku sent a hard punch to Yoruichi's womanhood before she could recover from the kick. "Ahhh!" Yoruichi moaned out as she instantly grabbed her womanhood, instead of doing it to cover or protect it she ended up rubbing it even to her surprise.

"Hahaha!" Rangiku laughed standing up watching the woman rub herself, Rangiku now laughing even harder kicked the woman's hand and started to grind her own hand into the woman's pussy. "No Stop!" Yoruichi yelled, this wasn't far this was her favorite punishment it felt to good.

Yoruichi arched her back. "Uhh yes harder." She couldn't help herself, she could see her head becoming light, her body starting to heat up her breath becoming more rapid. "Please!" Rangiku finally gave in and started to grind her foot harder. "Yes, Yes!" Yoruichi yelled her back arching more almost inhumanly far as her mouth opened as she let out a loud scream, It only grew louder for a full ten second until Yoruichi finally released herself on her hand and Rangiku's foot.

Rangiku keep laughing and she fell to a knee and then laid on top of Yoruichi her breasts on Yoruichi's her breasts dominating Yoruichi's pushing them back almost engulfing them completely, she was showing her dominance in every way. "So, we can continue this till your nothing more then a slobbering sex addict with no mind, or you can give yourself to me it's obvious your to pathetic to take me on." Rangiku then ran her tongue along Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi looked up at her, the woman already looked defeated not though fighting, she thought for sure she could take Rangiku, but she thought that about Soi Fon to, no she couldn't fight anymore that part of her life was over she couldn't her body wasn't built for that anymore her body was now simply trained to become a personal pleasure item for whoever claimed her. "I..I…."

………………………………...

Tsuande and her clones took off running at Soi Fon, but not directly at her, the circled her Soi Fon expected this and took to the air quickly thinking that she could possibly fight one at a time if she could cause them to form a line of some sort, but what she didn't see was that one of the clones and taken to the air before her, all she could do was look up in enough time to see a heel connecting right on her face hitting her nose dead on.

Soi Fon was sent hard downward hitting the ground face first, Before she could do anything one of the clones grabbed her and threw her into a circle the others formed, one of the other clones picked her up by her short hair and punched her in the face five times, then she handed her off to the other beside her, five more times Soi Fon was hit in the face, again and again this happened till they finally dropped her to the ground.

The Tsuande who had originally thrown her into the circle joined them. "Now it's time to finish this." Soi Fon looked up smiling though, she was bleeding badly her mouth was covered and her left eye looked horribly cut. "Finally you joined them." Soi Fon Stood up her legs slightly wobbling. "Kido 95, Entangling Roots"

The clones looked down and saw there feet being tangled up first there feet then there knees then the root keep moving up until there entire body was caught within them, then the root grew thorns and cut the clothing off them all.

"I love this kido, it's so useful it can kill someone quickly or do other..unique things." Soi Fon said as another root came up beside each of the original roots, this one headed straight for each of there womanhoods it didn't try and enter easy it entered roughly. "AHHHH!" each of the blonde headed women yelled as it entered pushing hard, it then pulled out before pushing in hard again then out then hard in them again.

This went of for five minutes each woman now rolling there eyes into the back of there head as another root took place beside the others this one came up and wrapped around there breasts and started to squeeze it hard the tip of it rubbing again there nipples it was to much and each one of them climaxed.

Suddenly each woman started to disappear into a cloud of smoke as each root went back into the ground one after another until one final Tsunade was left Soi Fon moved over to her she looked like she was unconscious, she raised the woman's head with her hand looking her dead in the face she was out cold she wouldn't be coming back. "Pathetic." Suddenly the one she was holding disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Before Soi Fon could even turn around she was meet by a punch to the face, she would have went flying back if the woman in front of her hadn't grabbed her outfit, then she felt a punch in her stomach expelling most of the air in her body out, she tried to take a deep breath only to be meet by a knee in the stomach expelling the rest of the air in her body out.

She was then thrown to the ground and the blonde headed woman she was fighting straddled her making sure to get a good position on her. "So you thought I would actually fight with my own clones? I just used them as a decoy, now though it's time for you to give yourself to me."

SoI just stared at the woman. "I'm no ones servant you'll have to kill me before I will be yours." Tsunade gave a laugh before she took her top off revealing he amazing breasts as she placed them inches from Soi Fon's face. "Time to see if I can change your mind."

Tsunade then pushed her breasts down engulfing Soi Fon's face causing it impossible to gather anymore air all she could do it push against Tsunade trying her best to get away, then when she thought she was about done out and was about to pass out the breasts were removed. "Eww you got blood on my breasts, oh well I'll make you lick them up later so do you give yet?" Soi Fon nodded her head once more.

The woman again put her breasts in her face for another two minutes then pulled them up she keep doing this for many minutes until Soi Fon felt like she couldn't take it anymore she just wanted to drift into darkness this was to much she needed a way to get out. "Fine I'll…."

………………………………...

At that moment both assassins looked backward and were able to make eye contact with one another, they stared into one another's eyes it was to much they couldn't live without one another, they couldn't give up, both of them took a deep breath before looking up at the women on top of them as they both yelled out. "Flash Cry!"

Both women's bodies started to glow white with energy pushing both Tsuande and Rangiku off of them and tossing them to the side like children the pure power this move gave them was amazing.

……………………………….

Rangiku hit the wall behind her before she hit the ground hard. "What is that?" Rangiku asked before the white energy surrounded her grasping her neck and lifting her into the air. "It's a move only me and Soi Fon know, but only I know how to do this with it." Next thing Yoruichi did she made a gesture with her hand and a claw formed from the energy ripping off Rangiku's outfit completely, the energy then formed a large claw and went down to Rangiku's womanhood before the claw entered her slightly cutting her along the way.

Rangiku squirmed under the power of the claw as another was formed grabbing one of her breasts then another for the other, the claws pulled her breasts digging there claws into them slowly cutting her flesh causing streaks of blood to form, then another claw formed it forced it's finger inside her mouth, quickly clawing inside her mouth cutting her tongue and the inside of her cheeks.

"I would start sucking the claw it doesn't like when you don't it might even kill you." Rangiku eyes opened as she used her tongue to wrap around the claw as her head started to bob a bit trying to suck the claw the best she could and finally it stopped cutting her. "Umm." She moaned on the claw as the claw in her pussy started to go faster and faster until the woman finally came on it, covering the white energy completely with her cum, she then fell into darkness as she black out.

Yoruichi allowed her to hit the ground and the white energy left. "My body may have betrayed me but my love for my mistress is enough to overcome anything you could possible do to me." Yoruichi moved over lifting the woman up as she grabbed Soi Fon's sword unsheathing it and placing it at Rangiku's neck. "It's so tempting to kill you right now, but I won't." Yoruichi then threw the woman to the ground and stepped on her stomach before using her misses sword to start carving a name into the woman's big breasts, she ended up cutting. -Soi's Bitch- The wound would heal but the name would always be there she knew not even Unohana could heal the scar that would be left.

……………………………..

Tsunade hit the ground and started to roll roughly on it her face getting caught on a few rocks and it cut her up pretty good, when she rose though she saw the same woman who sent her flying right in front of her, she was then meet by a punch to the stomach causing her to fly back hitting the same wall that had just been rebuilt since Yoruichi's and her fight and it shattered once more once Tsunade hit it.

Tsunade barley had the power to get to her knees, which was a bit to far up for Soi Fon's taste so she sent a hard knee to Tsunade's face sending the woman to the ground again. Soi Fon then grabbed the woman's hair and lifted her up and then placed her hand right in front of Tsunade's breasts. "I'm going to fucking destroy these utters, they disgust me. Kido 86, Wind Shards!"

Soi Fon said this once more and like before the wind started to cut but this time it was her breast. "No…Ahh..Stop…Please…There…I..AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade tried to ask for pity but couldn't the wind was cutting in the same spots making it go deeper and deeper into her flesh, until she knew that the scars couldn't heal everyone would see them all the students in the village they would see her breasts they would be ruing no one would like them.

It took a full two minutes for this to end, after the pain finally ended Tsunade was able to pass out. Soi Fon then pulled her arm back as her fist filled with the white energy again. "Time to fucking die BITCH!" Soi Fon went to hit the woman but her arm was caught and stopped.

She looked around to see Yoruichi safe, she let a smile cross her face as she gave her slave a hug and then gave her a very loving kiss, the two women opened there mouth and let there tongues explore each others mouth, they then stopped kissing as Soi fon place her head on Yoruichi's chest. "I love you." Soi Fon said not acting like a mistress no this was to close she just wanted to be close to Yoruichi.

"Yes it was a bit to close for comfort….." Soi Fon felt Yoruichi's chest leave her as she looked up she saw someone else's chest it was bigger then Yoruichi's she keep looking up until she saw her. "Ku..Kukaku!" Before Soi Fon could do anything she was punched in the face being sent to the ground.

Soi Fon hit the ground hard and looked over at the ground and saw Yoruichi laying on the ground much like her, Yoruichi then stood up and was about to sneak attack Kukaku till she saw Soi Fon on the ground. Yoruichi gave a soft sigh a moved forward as she ran forward fast her hand glowing white as she sent a punch at Kukaku's head which was dodged and Kukaku turned around sending a hard kick to Yoruichi's stomach causing the woman to fly backward as she rolled on the ground a few times before stopping. Yoruichi then started to cough up blood.

Soi Fon eyes widened as she saw the power, she closed her eyes before letting the white energy run across her body once more, she ran at Kukaku and grabbed her in a bear hug the white energy helping with the power of it. "You really think this will hurt me?" Kukaku asked as Soi just looked up smiling. "Who said it was suppose to hurt, just giving my love a bit of time to save herself it all." Kukaku tried to push off her but couldn't. "I see."

Yoruichi's cat like ears heard everything perfectly, she knew not to cause a seen just run and she did, she ran fast. Faster then she had ever done before she was almost five miles away by the time a minute passed, she looked back for a second and gave a soft sigh. "I love you." Yoruichi then left Soi Fon back there alone with the monster known a Kukaku.

Soi Fon keep holding onto her longer and longer until her energy completely left her and she fell to a knee before Kukaku. "I suppose why your down there you could pleasure me since you caused me to lose my prize." Soi Fon keep her smile. "Like I would do that."

Kukaku only smiled back. "I see." Kukaku then took her pants off revealing her womanhood to Soi Fon, she then grabbed the powerless woman and pushed her into her womanhood as she started to grind into Soi Fon's face harder and harder.

She keep using Soi Fon's face as a fuck tool for a good two minutes before. "Ahhh yes I love it." Kukau's thighs started to tighten around Soi Fon's head cutting off her air supply. Kukaku then climaxed squeezing harder and harder. Soi Fon tried to push away with her arms but couldn't it seemed like she would never stop cumming and Soi Fon didn't know if she ever did because she passed out before she stopped, Kukaku's thighs had caused her to pass out.

A portal opened beside Kukaku who had pulled up her pants, she looked to her left to see Cirucci walking thought as she was smiling. "I see you got three of the four mistress." Cirucci then looked around. "But no Yoruichi." She looked almost sad.

"I will get her later, no then I want you to take Soi to the slave room I want her tied up to the 'machine' I want her completely broken and useless, I want Rangiku to be placed within the spiritual room someone there wants to meet her and I want Tsunade there to be sent back to her world she is completely useless and not worth my time."

"I understand Mistress." Cirucci used her impressive strength to lift the three women up and then walked though the portal preparing for her mistresses treatment for the three women.

Kukaku looked at the direction Yoruichi took off in. "So Yoruichi can you last out there alone? Without a mistress can your body really go on without being punished by another?" Kukaku didn't even know the answer it would be interesting, she then left in the same portal Cirucci opened.

……………………………….........................


End file.
